peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Sallyish edits to Peppa's adventures
Peppa's adventures has been airing on SBeebies since February 13, 2018. However, multiple edits are made in order to fit the Sallyish demographics of the show. Intro *The "A Yo-Yo/Disney XD original" was removed. Season 1 4369 pages of the PPFW (PA episode) *Peppa injuring herself was cut. *Tobias alluding to robbing a bank was changed to him alluding to fireworks. My noisy neighbours *The volume was toned down. *George saying his ears are bleeding was cut. Angelica Pig is here? *The family's conversation was cut. Dawn of the Users *Quongus breaking the fourth wall was cut. *The silhouettes were cut. Peppa goes to the swimming pool *Daddy Pig "drowning" was cut. *Peppa watching Twilight on her phone was changed to her playing Angry Birds on her phone. *The missile firing out of Sonic's treehouse was cut. Peppa's New Friend *The first scene was cut. Oreo-And-Eeyore.exe is not responding *Peppa saying parties are more important and OAE's line after that was cut. *Robert and Peppa are implied to take the bus instead of walking. Jase and Selmo do potty training *Ironically, all scenes of Jase and Selmo actually potty training are cut. George hates High School *George taking Mr. Dinosaur everywhere is cut due to sexual implications. *The implication that George dies at the end was cut. A Funny Kind of AIDS *This episode was banned from airing on Sbeebies due to sexual themes. The Broken Computer This episode had a surplus of edits. *Sonic going Super Sonic was cut. *Willdawg14 having the door closed on him was cut. *The school scene was cut. *Sonic saying "screw" was cut. *Sonic's "science" was cut due to it confusing viewers. *Willdawg14's dream was replaced with a visualization of him in the future. *Sonic kicking Will was cut. *As always, the fourth wall joke was cut. *Alex beating his head up with a wrench was cut due to violence. *Willdawg14's house exploding was cut. *For some reason, the credits for this episode were replaced with the credits from "Dawn of the Users." CSBC did not fix this error. Peppa exploring the PPFW *The line "We got no issue" in Jammin' To Dat Beat was changed to "We don't have an issue" to prevent teaching kids bad english. BOY! *Sonic's nuke collection was cut. *The ending is also cut due to it scaring young viewers. **As such, like a joke, the episode ends when Eggbert dies. **Despite this, it did eventually air on June 11, 2018, after the finale, making this episode the final PA episode to air on SBeebies. Dinner Disaster *Sonic throwing a bottle into the ocean was cut due to it teaching pollution to kids. The Virus *Anything that has to do with guns were cut. Bootlegs *Fans forcing Peppa to make another game was cut. *This episode only airs on special occasions, due it teaching kids about ROM hacking. Chores, Chores Galore *Peppa throwing Sonic off the bed is cut. *The scenes with Jared Fogle were removed. *"Working for the Weekend" was sped up to avoid copyright. **The entire sequence was removed after the original airing. * The ending was cut. Ayyiya's First Step *Selmo and Peppa yelling at Ayyiya was cut due to it being poor influence. *Ayyiya eating the "unknown" dust was cut, due to it being implied to be cocaine. *Jase eating mass sugar was cut. *Daddy Pig saying he was naked was changed to him saying he was nauseous. The Prince *Like Yo-Yo, all swears were replaced with more kid-friendly words. Same for sexual themes. *Unlike Yo-Yo, this episode was banned from airing regularly. **It only aired twice: on the day of its premiere and on June 10, 2018. The Camper Van (PA episode) *The car catching fire was cut. *The scene where the users are getting injured was cut. *The ending was cut. 24 Hours To Live *This episode only aired 5 times due to violence. *The waterfalls were cut due to them giving viewers epilepsy. The Stolen Computer *As always, Quongus' fourth wall break was cut. Carthion Canyon (episode) *The car catching fire was cut due to it not happening on Sallyish dubs. *The volcano erupting was cut. *"You're the Best" was completely cut due to violence. The Legend of MysterioX *Some of the ending parts were cut because they were deemed to be too scary. The Trip to Brazil *This episode barely airs. *George calling Peppa a drillbit was cut due to innudeo. The Not-so-Fun Run * This episode was banned due to the children being forced to run long distances and sexual themes. The Skits *Any skit involving violence or Jared Fogle was removed. The Pumper Frogs come round to eat food * This episode was banned due to cannibalism. Peppa's New Career *This episode was banned due to pubs. The Xbox 2 Glitches *The verse in Repair and Rebuild, "If you think I'm good, as well you should" was deleted for being egotistical. **Later airings restored this line. Oh Snapped! *This episode was banned due to two characters being arrested. Rainy Day *"My World" is cut due to being hurtful. Ozarcusmapseae's Switch *All sayings of "screw" were cut. *Quongus talking about killing himself was removed. *Sonic referencing slave labor was replaced with him referencing social awkwardness. *The fourth wall joke, as always, was removed. The Lottery *The following line was cut: :Sonic: “ And then you start saying this flummery to my face. “ was cut due to it being a kid-friendly version of " Screaming shit into my face “. New Kid on the Block *The scene where the users are playing Uno was cut due to sexism. Yard Sale *Sonic saying his most expensive item was $600 was cut due to referencing inflation. Rotten Potatoes *This episode was banned due to the users becoming feminists. *When it did air, the user scenes were removed. User News *Alex calling George a “pussy” was cut. *The cocaine scene with Daddy Pig thinking it was sugar was replaced with them using mud with Daddy Pig assuming it was chocolate. *George getting "high" was removed. *Any other scene involving the sandwich shop after that except the end was cut. Category:Lists Category:ISally